In general, an active hood system raises a hood at the time of a crash between a pedestrian and a vehicle to prevent a secondary crash between the head of the pedestrian and an engine component in a hood, thereby decreasing damage to the head of the pedestrian.
The above-mentioned active hood system includes a sensing sensor included between an energy absorber and a back beam of a bumper of the vehicle, where the sensing sensor outputs a signal while being pressed by an impact delivered to the energy absorber of the bumper at the time of the crash of the pedestrian with the vehicle and the signal is transferred to a controlling part to raise the hood (not shown) in a upward direction, such that an impact force is absorbed when the head of the pedestrian crashes with the hood.
However, since the sensing sensor of the above-mentioned active hood system is mounted on a part of a front of the vehicle, the active hood system does not operate when the pedestrian crashes with parts of the front of the vehicle on which the sensing sensor is not mounted.